


Can I call you...?

by TaegiCuties



Series: Oihina and baby Kageyama [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Kageyama Tobio, Dad Oikawa, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Loving Hinata Shoyou, M/M, They love each others so much, Tobio is the cutest child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaegiCuties/pseuds/TaegiCuties
Summary: Shouyou attacked his cheeks with kisses, making him laugh again and again. Tooru was watching them with eyes so full of love he wondered how he wasn't melting right now. He kissed them both good night, savouring the loving moment, and knowing more and more of them were about to come.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oihina and baby Kageyama [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723885
Comments: 12
Kudos: 281





	Can I call you...?

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the two other parts to understand this one, but you can if you want !

Tobio was weirdly quiet. Not that he was a particularly loud kid in general, but this silence was just strange. He'd been like that since Tooru picked him up from kindergarten. When his son silently took his hand instead of going for his usual hug, Tooru had asked his teacher if something happened, maybe a fight with another kid, but the teacher was as perplex as him. When he asked Tobio if something was wrong or if he was upset with anything, the little guy just shook his head no and stayed silent. He was worried, moreso since he could not do anything if his son refused to speak up about what was bothering him. Upon arriving home, Tobio just went to his room without a word, and he hadn't come out since then. To say Tooru was close to tear his hair out was an understatement. 

"I'm home !", Shouyou's voice called out.

  
"Shou-chan help me.", answered Tooru, close to tears.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"Tobio isn't well."

  
Immediatly Shouyou began to worry sick.

  
"What ? Is he feeling sick ? Wait, did he injured himself ? Is he hurt ?"

  
"No, no, none of that, he is just...quiet."

  
"...well Tobio is a quiet child ?", replied Shouyou, confused. It was true, the kid could get really calm and quiet when lost in his own world.

  
"Yeah, but he is not Tobio quiet, he is Quiet quiet."

  
"I'm sorry Tooru but i'm not following right now."

  
"Just, go to him, you'll see. He is in room."

Still not understanding, Shouyou made his way to Tobio's room and gently knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. When he recieved none, he knocked again and spoke up.

"Tobio ? I'm home. Are you okay little guy ?"

Everything was silent, until ultimatly a little voice answered.

"Yes."

Shouyou turned back to Tooru with wide eyes, finally understanding what his lover was trying to explain to him.

"He's not being Tobio quiet."

  
"See ! I don't know what to do, he's been like that since I fetched him from kindergarten. I don't know what's bothering him and he is not speaking. Just now was the first word he spoke since we came back. His teacher looked as lost as me so I supposed it's not a figh or anything but...I don't know, I'm worried Shou."

  
"Yeah, I understand, I'm worried too if I'm being honest. But it sure looks like he isn't going to talk to us right now. Maybe we could try again during dinner ?"

  
"You're probably right."

Shouyou could see the worry on his boyfriend's face, reflecting what he was feeling himself, so he locked his arms around Tooru's torso and hugged him, trying to sooth him. He felt the hug being reciprocated and Tooru nuzzling his hair. They stayed like that for a moment, just hugging each other behind Tobio's room, listening to the silence and trying to figure what was happening to their little boy. Eventually they let go and decieded to prepare dinner together. 

  
Once dinner was ready and the table was set, Tooru went to his son's room to call him. Tobio, still not saying a word, diligently went to wash his hands before sitting at the table. Shouyou and Tooru exchanged a look before joining him. They started eating in silence. It wasn't long before Shouyou tried to get Tobio to talk to them. 

  
"Did you have fun at kindergarten today sweetheart ?"

  
Tobio chewed slowly before swallowing. He didn't say anything and for a moment, both adults thought he wasn't going to answer at all, until he eventually he replied "Yes." in small voice. 

  
It was Tooru's turn to try and get his son to speak.

"That's great love ! What did you do ?"

  
"...I played with Suga-chan."

  
"Amazing ! What did you play ?"

  
"...Volleyball."

  
"That's awesome love ! Did you do anything else ?" 

  
At this Tobio just shrugged and went back to eat dinner silently. Upon observing his face, Shouyou noted that the little boy didn't seem scared or angry, he just looked deep in thoughts, like he was trying to resolve a problem in his head. Shouyou took Tooru hand and smiled reassuringly at him, silently conveying that the reason for Tobio's lack of answers probably wasn't something bad. Tooru just sighed and went back to dinner, not feeling any less worried.

  
The rest of the evening went by uneventfully, Tobio still stuck in silence, Tooru stuck in worry and Shouyou wondering how to get the first one to talk and the second one to relax. Unfortunatly, no miracle solution came to him, so he just resignedly continued to wash the dished, still listening to what was happening in the living room in case Tobio decided to suddenly open up. 

  
It never happened, not even when bed time came. They borded him as usual, Tooru singing a lullaby while Shouyou and Tobio carefully listened to him, but even then the little didn't say anything. 

"Good night love."

  
"Good night daddy."

  
"Good night sweetheart."

  
"...Good night..."

Tooru and Shouyou, for the nth time this evening, exchanged a look. This was unusual for Tobio to lack enthusiasm when wishing good night, even more when wishing Shouyou good night. Tooru frowned but didn't say anything else, and went ahead to their room. Shouyou stayed a bit behind, watching Tobio closely. He went back and sat a little on the kid's bed.

"You know, we can't force you to talk to us if you don't want to. But I hope you know that your daddy and I, we will always be here to listen to you if something bothers you, and that we will never stop loving you, regardless of what you have to say. You don't have to worry about saying something wrong to us, because there is nothing you could say that would lessen our love for you. Do you understand what I'm saying sweetheart ?"

  
Tobio just looked at him for a few seconds, before slowly nodding.

  
"Great, good night Tobio."

  
Shouyou kissed his forehead and made his way to his and Tooru's room.

  
Once in their bed, Tooru started to worry out loud.

  
"Do you think another child told him something weird, like, about his dad dating another man ? Do you think that's it ?"

  
Shouyou hummed in thought.

  
"It's plausible, but would it have bothered Tobio that much ? Knowing him if someone said that he would have gotten angry but he didn't seem mad when we talked to him during dinner. He seemed to be thinking about something though. Then again, his good night was a bit off, and he didn't hug me like he normally does.", he said, pouting a little.

  
He felt a pair of two strong arms encircling him and pulling him into a similar strong chest. He laughed and hugged his lover, loving the warmth he emmited.

  
"I'll hug you instead Shou-chan."

  
"That's really nice of you Tooru but that's not the same." smirked Shouyou.

  
"Are you saying my hugs are not enough for you, Hinata-san ?", asked Tooru, feigning to be offended.

  
"I'm just saying Tobio's hugs are a dose of happiness in themselves, Oikawa-san." Shouyou replied laughing.

  
Tooru was about to continue his little offended act when they heared a small knock at the door.

  
"Tobio ? Come in love." 

  
The little boy timidly opened the door and walked toward the end of their bed. He stood there, with his crow plushie in his arms, staring at the blanket before slowly looking at the two adults. Tooru and Shouyou both smiled before patting the space between them, inviting him to join them. Tobio awkwardly smiled and promptly made his way over.

They silently put the blanket over him, hugged him, and waited.

  
Then, finally for the two men, the little boy started to speak.

  
"Suga-chan has two daddies."

  
And it was not what they expected.

  
"Yes, he has ? Your uncle Kuroo and your uncle Daichi." said a confused Tooru.

  
Tobio just nodded.

  
"Yuu-chan has a daddy and a mommy. Kunimi also has a daddy and a mommy. Kindaichi too."

  
Tooru was even more confused.

  
"Tobio do you...do you want a mommy too ?"

  
Tobio just shook his head no. Shouyou then released the breath he didn't know he was holding. Tooru looked at him, quickly noting in his head to reassure him later, before turning back to his son.

  
"Then what is troubling you love ?"

  
Tobio didn't answered immediatly. He fiddled with his plushie for a bit before looking at Shouyou.

  
"Shou-chan you love us right ?"

  
He absently noted that it was the first time Tobio said his name tonight, and answered without hesitation.

  
"Of course I do sweetheart. You and your daddy are the two most important person in the world for me."

  
"So you're not gonna leave us ?"

  
"I would never."

  
"You're staying with us forever ?"

  
"As long as you and your daddy want me in your lives, I'm not going anywhere."

  
"Then-"

  
Tobio stopped himself, suddenly hesitant. He hid his face in his plushie before shyly looking back at Shouyou. Tooru was watching their exchange owlishly.

  
"Then," Tobio said in small voice, "can I call you Papa ?"

  
Shouyou gasped, starring at the child in front of him.

  
His lover's child, that he loved from day 1. His lover's child, that he came to love as his own.

  
His child ?

  
He looked at Tooru, his boyfriend was smiling so widely at him that in any other situation he would have laugh and told him he was going to get stuck. His boyfriend was also tearing up, and it was then that Shoyou realised he was crying too, feeling his own tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked back at Tobio.

  
His child.

  
Their child.

  
Said child whose eyes widened seeing Shouyou's tears and was starting to worry he hurted him.

  
"I-i'm sorry Sho-"

  
He was interrupted by Shouyou holding him tight, close to his racing heart. 

  
"Of course ! Of course, of course you can sweetheart ! My precious, precious little boy, Papa loves you so much !" he exclaimed, laughing and crying at the same time.

  
Tobio felt so relieved, his little heart overwelmed with love, he started crying too.

  
"I love you too Papa !" he sobbed in Shouyou chest.

  
Tooru, who was silently watching until then, was now a sobbing mess too. He embraced them both, as tight as he could, while repeating "I love you both so much."  
The three of them stayed like that for a while, just cuddling and softly crying in happiness, basking in the love their little family emitted. Tobio was the first one to break the silence.

  
"Daddy, Papa, can I sleep with you two tonight ?"

  
"Of course you can love." smiled Tooru. Shouyou smiled and agreed.

  
The three of them were laying down, cuddling, when Shouyou spoke up again.

  
"Say, Tobio, if you call me papa, does that mean I can brag to the entire world that I have the best and the most adorable son in the universe now ?" he asked with a bright smile.

  
Tobio laughed, the most precious sound for his dads, and happily answered.

  
"Yeah you can ! And me I can brag I have the most perfect papa in the whole wide world !"

  
Shouyou attacked his cheeks with kisses, making him laugh again and again. Tooru was watching them with eyes so full of love he wondered how he wasn't melting right now. He kissed them both good night, savouring the loving moment, and knowing more and more of them were about to come.

  
As for Shouyou, he fell asleep knowing that he could never be happier than he was when he was in the presence of his wonderful boyfriend, and their amazing, incredible, lovely son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think about this ! I'm drowning in soft feels for happy family oihina and baby tobio, it's one of the cutest concept for me hehe


End file.
